Future: Afraid to be Father?
by Rika Shimon
Summary: Aku hanyalah anak yatim piatu yang tidak pernah mengenal sosok orang tua. Aku hanyalah anak nakal yang selalu membuat onar untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekelilingku, dan aku yang tumbuh seperti itu harus menjadi seorang ayah? Apakah mungkin? NaruHina... OneShoot... DLDR!


**Disclaimer: NARUTO and All characters belongs To Masashi Kishimoto.**

xxx

Seorang ayah… Aku akan menjadi seorang ayah? Apa ini benar? Apa ini benar-benar nyata? Apakah semua… akan baik-baik saja? Apa aku cukup pantas… menjadi seorang ayah dari anak ini? Dan yang paling utama… Hinata... Arggghhh! Sungguh! Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan semua ini dari pikiranku!

"_Ke-Kenapa Naruto-kun? A-Apa kau… tidak menginginkan bayi ini?"_

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang kudengar dari Hinata sebelum aku pergi dari rumah untuk menenangkan diri. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana Hinata mampu berkata seperti itu? Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan? Mungkin aku memang terlihat takut saat mendengar kata 'aku hamil' keluar dari bibirnya. Aku sangat terkejut, sampai-sampai aku tidak mempedulikan Hinata yang terlihat ingin menangis saat itu, dan membuatnya mengurung diri di kamar sampai saat ini. Apa dia sangat kecewa padaku? Heh, itu wajar saja. Namun, aku juga tidak bisa menguasai diriku. Saat itu aku merasa dunia dan _Kami-sama_ seakan hendak mempermainkanku.

Aku seorang yatim piatu yang tidak pernah sekalipun merasakan kasih sayang orang tua harus mengasuh dan membesarkan anak?

Aku yang belum benar-benar memahami dan mengerti kasih sayang orang tua, bagaimana mungkin bisa menjadi seorang ayah?

Bagaimana caranya… Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menjadi seorang ayah yang baik, yang mempunyai tanggung jawab besar untuk membesarkan dan mendidik anak? Lagipula, apa aku mampu melakukannya, sementara aku… tidak mempunyai seorang ayah yang mendidik dan memberikan kasih sayangnya untukku?

_Kringg… Kringgg… Kringgg…_

Sialan! Siapa yang menelpon di saat seperti ini! Aku menghela nafas untuk mengontrol emosiku sebelum mengambil _handphone_ku dan menjawabnya, "Halo?"

"_Hai, Naruto…"_

"Gaara? Ada apa kau meneleponku?"

"_Aku hanya ingin memberi ucapan selamat atas kehamilan istrimu…_"

"Eh? Darimana kau tahu Hinata sedang hamil?"

"_Tentu saja dari tunanganku, Ino. Apa kau lupa kalau Ino itu salah satu sahabat baik Hinata_?"

"Ahh… Benar juga ya… Hahaha…"

"….."

"…."

"_Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja? Suaramu sama sekali tidak bersemangat."_

"Ehhh? Ahhh, iya. _Gomen_ Gaara. Terima kasih untuk perhatianmu…"

"…."

"…."

"_Naruto?"_

"Ya?"

"_Jangan takut. Aku percaya kau pasti bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk calon anakmu. Kau hanya perlu percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Dan aku juga yakin Hinata akan menjadi ibu yang baik. Dengan adanya dia di sisimu, semua akan baik-baik saja. Jaga Hinata dan calon anakmu baik-baik!_"

Lagi-lagi aku terdiam. Otakku mencoba mencerna kata demi kata yang terdengar di telingaku. Beberapa menit kemudian, tanpa aku sadari bibirku bergerak membentuk seulas senyum tipis.

"Ya, aku mengerti. _Arigatou ne_, Gaara. Kau benar-benar sahabat dan kakakku hehehehe."

"_Syukurlah kalau begitu. Mungkin lusa aku dan Ino berkunjung ke rumahmu. Baiklah kurasa itu saja yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Jaa mata ne, Naruto."_

"Jaa mata ne, Gaara!"

Klik!

Dengan senyum yang masih terukir di wajah, aku melangkahkan kaki menuju rumahku. Aku harus segera menemui Hinata dan menjelaskan semua ini. Aku tidak boleh bertindak seperti pengecut dan-

"Naruto?"

Suara itu membuatku berhenti melangkah dan ketika aku membalikkan badan, aku melihat mantan guru kesayanganku, Iruka sensei. Senyumku pun semakin lebar saat melihatnya berjalan ke arahku.

"Ternyata benar kau Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di rumah dan menjaga Hinata yang sedang hamil?"

"Ehhh? _Sensei_ juga sudah tahu tentang hal ini?"

"Tentu saja. Bisa-bisanya kau tidak memberitahuku soal ini! Dasar kau ini!"

"Ha..Ha.. Gomen _sensei_… Aku lupa memberitahumu… Karena yah… Akhir-akhir ini jujur terlalu banyak hal yang aku pikirkan… _sensei_…"

Hening sejenak sebelum aku merasakan tepukan lembut tangan guru Iruka di kepalaku. Aku menatapnya yang kini tersenyum padaku. Senyuman yang selalu menguatkan dan menuntunku di saat keraguan datang menghampiri.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau maksud Naruto. Menjadi seorang ayah memang bukan hal yang mudah, dan karena itu, suatu hal yang wajar jika kau merasa takut dan ragu. Tapi ingat, sebagai seorang laki-laki kau tidak boleh kalah dengan rasa takut dan keraguanmu itu. Walaupun sulit, cobalah percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Setelah itu, kau bisa belajar dan berusaha untuk menjadi seorang ayah yang baik. Asalkan kau mau memberikan apa yang terbaik untuk keluargamu dengan dasar rasa cinta yang kau miliki untuk mereka, semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan ingat, kau tidak sendiri, ada Hinata yang akan selalu mendampingimu, aku, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama, dan teman-temanmu yang akan selalu siap membantumu saat kau membutuhkan pertolongan dan saran dari kami. Jadi bersemangatlah Naruto! Tunjukkan pada kami semua kalau kau mampu menjadi seorang ayah untuk anakmu nanti!"

Mendengar kata-kata dari Iruka sensei semakin menambah keyakinan pada diriku. Gaara benar, Iruka sensei benar. Rasanya aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menemui Hinata dan meminta maaf padanya.

"_Arigatou_… Iruka _sensei_…"

XxXxXXx

Setibanya di rumah sederhana milikku, aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar, tempat di mana istriku berada sekarang. Seharusnya aku sadar sejak awal, akibat perbuatanku ini aku pasti telah menyakiti hatinya.

Dengan perlahan aku membuka pintu kamar dan melihat Hinata yang tengah duduk di pinggir kasur sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Aku memberanikan diri untuk mengambil tempat di sampingnya dan mengelus puncak kepalanya, "Hinata…"

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan dapat kulihat ia tersenyum, meski terlihat sedikit terpaksa, "Naruto-_kun_… Kau sudah pulang?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaannya, aku berusaha meraih tangannya dan mengenggamnya lembut. Menatap lekat sepasang mata _amethyst_ yang sangat aku sukai itu, "Aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu kecewa dan menyakitimu, Hinata. Aku terlalu terkejut saat mendengar kau hamil-"

"Tidak… Tidak apa-apa Naruto-_kun_…" belum selesai aku bicara Hinata terlebih dahulu memotongnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya pelan, membuatku menghela nafas dan mengeratkan genggaman tanganku.

"Aku sangat menginginkan bayi ini… bayi kita… Kau tahu itu kan?"

Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya, dan aku dapat melihat sinar kebahagiaan di sana, "Benarkah? Tapi kau…"

Aku melingkarkan lenganku di pinggangnya, membawa tubuhnya untuk mendekat ke arahku, hingga tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan kami.

"Seperti yang aku katakan, aku terlalu terkejut saat mendengar kau hamil. Baiklah, kuakui aku juga merasa ragu dan takut. Aku hanyalah anak yatim piatu yang tidak pernah mengenal sosok orang tuaku. Ketika aku kecil orang tuaku tidak ada untuk mendidikku dan membesarkanku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Aku hanyalah anak nakal yang selalu membuat onar untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekelilingku… Dan aku yang tumbuh seperti itu harus menjadi seorang ayah? Jujur aku merasa takut saat mengetahui kenyataan itu. Apa aku bisa? Apa aku mampu menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak kita? Tapi aku sadar… Aku harus percaya pada diriku sendiri… dan juga padamu.."

Kini air mata meluap di pelupuk mata Hinata, tapi aku tahu ia bahagia mendengar semua kata-kataku tadi.

"Aku bahagia kau merasa seperti itu, Naruto-_kun_…"

Aku tersenyum dan mengecup keningnya penuh kasih sayang sebelum merengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukanku. "Tidak seharusnya aku kalah dengan rasa ketakutan dan keraguanku ini hingga mengabaikanmu dan anak kita. Walaupun kuakui aku masih belum yakin sepenuhnya pada diriku sendiri, tapi aku sangat mencintaimu dan anak kita Hinata. Karena itu aku akan memberikan apa yang terbaik yang mampu aku berikan untuk keluarga kita. Aku tidak ingin anak kita merasakan hal yang sama denganku dulu, yang tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua. Aku akan terus berusaha dan belajar menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak kita, dan selama itu kau pasti akan selalu mendampingiku dan berada di sisiku kan, Hinata?"

Hinata membalas pelukanku tak kalah erat sebelum mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Tentu saja Naruto-kun… Selamanya aku akan mendampingimu dan berada di sisimu untuk membangun keluarga kita."

XxXxXXXx

**END**


End file.
